Broken Friendship
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Russia and Nesia has always been in good relationship. But, there is one part of Nesia that he didn't know, making him feeling that he was not fully trusted. Now their friendship is broken, Russia lost his one and only friend while Nesia is still frustrated and sinking even more to her problems. The only place for the two to meet is only in meetings. ((May contain Humor)) Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Plot © Me

Kirana Kusnapaharani © dA member, Ruriyo

Note: Well, you know my flaws, right? Like, OOC, OC, typo(s), grammars, etc.

**_No Flames!_**

* * *

This time the host of the G20 is Russia, even though the Russian man terrified the guests. One person was happy and not scared at all at the host country but she feel completely happy attending the Conference. First because there is her 'big brothers' there, example China and India. Second, she can escape the paper work on her table back at her office. And mostly because she can meet her best friend, that is Russia.

The meeting is over, though arguments between the nations filled the meeting. America's laughter, Germany fuming, England and France argue like always, and the sleeping but sometimes just do nothing Italy. But it still have a point. All of them walk away to the open door to leave the meeting place. Russia just walks away casually with a big smile until he stopped at a hallway because hearing his human name called.

" Ivan~" Nesia called her best friend and pull him into a hug.

" Kirana~" still with his childish smile, Russia called back and hugged her.

The two pulled away and released the hug. Both smiling at each other with childish and cheerful smiles. But, then China came to interrupt the good mood that happened between the two of them.

" You better not wanting her land, aru!" China glared at the Russian man.

" Yao, you're so mean~" Russia whined cutely that China almost hugged him due to overwhelming cuteness, but he endure it.

" Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" Nesia said proudly.

' In your dreams, aru/da!' they said in their heart, knowing the female nation for quiet long has made them know if she is hiding something.

" Want to go take a stroll around the garden?" Russia suggested and offered his hand .

" Okay! Bye then Bang China!" the two walk like a pair of cheerful kids.

" Kids!" China muttered under his breath.

" Well, look who's jealous here~" a voice said beside China, making him jumped in surprise.

" Japan! I almost got a heart attack, aru!" China yelled right at Japan's ear making his ear buzzed.

" I'm sorry. It's just quiet rare for China-san to be so jealous." Japan apologized politely.

" Because," China paused while Japan tilted his head to see the expression of the older nation, his expression was so cute.

" Because?" Japan asked curious to the continue of China's words.

" Because, I-I" he paused again biting his lower lips and continued, " I feel like one of my little angel is taken from me!"

" Well then, excuse me…" Japan said, retreating as fast and polite as he could to avoid the sister-complex mode China.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

" Wah~ tamanmu indah sekali!*" Nesia exclaimed happily and full of energy she run around Russia who was walking with a big smile on his face.  
Wah~ Your garden is so beautiful!

" Makasih!*" Russia said happy to the complement given to him.  
Thanks! [Just showing how both loved each other culture, language, foods, etc.]

" By the way, it's still does snows!" Nesia said taking a bit of snow into her hand covered with gloves.

" Now that I remember. Nesia, your country is a tropical land, so you don't really see snow that often, right?" Russia crouched a bit next to her.

" Hmm, but when I'm at your house. I can play with snow all I want!" Nesia lay her back to the snowy ground.

" Don't forget your paper work!" Russia remembering her of her paper work made her mood drop a little.

" Don't make me remember! Or I won't be able to relaxed!" Nesia land soft punches to the side of Russia's shoulders.

" Sorry…" he scratch his back and stuck a tongue out.

The two played happily in the snowy day, while far away from there, a jealous China furrowed his eyebrow with discomfort.

" Oi! What are you!? A creeper?!" England yelled behind China.

" Please don't bother him…" Japan patted England's left shoulder while he shook his head.

" My little angel, aru!" China cried while scratching the window with his claws. Earning some groan of discomfort from some nations who is nearby and closing both their eyes and ears.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Russia stand up after he was sober. He was having a drinking party with the other. England is sulking again, America just laugh at it. France hands is on it again, making a mass stripping, but afraid to do it to the Russian man.

" Yo, Russia! Dude, stay for a while more!" America hold him up from going away, Russia just sigh.

" I'm always alone, so I like when everything grows rowdy. It makes me curious how you guys will try to repent for your lives…" he released a menacing purple aura, making the American back away.

" Always alone you say, aru!?" China said as he stand up forcefully.

" Whoa! Remember your age! China-san!" Japan take the older nation back and sit him down.

" Not like as old as that person!" China pointed to India.

" I am not that old! Then how about Saudi Arabia!?" India fend himself.

" She's not here!" China yelled back.

' Now that we think about it, there is only two female nation…' they think coming to realize that the G20 has only two female nation while the other being male. ( Yes, the Saudi Arabia and Indonesia sounds feminine in my ear.)

" Uh oh! NESIA!" Japan, India and China run the protect their dear 'little sister' away from the other, especially Korea and France.

" Aniki! Japan! Why won't you invite me!?" Korea run after Japan and China behind.

" They are just so over-protective…" Mexico said.

" How about if your Phili is here?" France whispered to Mexico's ear, making him shiver.

" I'll kill you before you even lay a finger on her!" Mexico hissed dangerously.

" Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

Russia once again sighed, deciding to pay Nesia a visit. Walking away, leaving the 'disaster' behind him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

" Hush. I'll scold that ungrateful Malaysian!" China patted Nesia's back.

" Hm, stay strong okay." Japan smiled gently and stroked her soft black strands with care.

" Look, Sinta! I'm dancing!" India dance to cheer her up, not just making her laugh but also makes China and Japan trying to endure laughs threaten to let go.

" Thanks! But, I hope I'm not going to lost some of my islands again… Like Sipadan and Ligitan." Nesia smiled weakly.

" Ambalat is quiet a rich islands with natural gas." Japan said.

" T-that's why! It's Tara's territory! It is East Kalimantan's territory!" Nesia cried again, making the other three panicked again. [ Tara: Tarakan, East Kalimantan. A new province in Indonesia.]

' You've never told me any of that!' behind the wall of the hallway, a Russian said in his heart, as he walked away, locking away his intentions. He feel like he was not trusted, more over by his own best friend.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

" Ivan! Let's play!" Nesia run to him with a large smile.

" No!" he refused.

" Eh!? Why?" Nesia asked shocked that Russia refused.

" You don't even trust me enough! From now on we're not friends anymore!" Russia stated angrily, gaining attention from Korea who is now nearby. Russia then run away hiding his face.

" Eh!? B-but…" Nesia can't control her tears anymore, that she started to sob, but then she yelled " OKAY! Do what you want! Everything is over!"

" That jerk! Did he even know how much you cried yesterday!? He didn't even know your daily problems!" Korea hugged Nesia, Nesia buried her face into the Korean chest and cried even more.

" Ah! Korea!" China exclaimed pointing to the said man.

" I-it's a misunderstanding!" still not releasing the hug, Korea denied, defending himself from the painful wok, China probably hit him with.

" Hmm? Nesia are you crying? What's wrong?" China finally realized some sobbing.

Korea just shook his head and whispered to not disturbed Nesia for a while until she calmed herself, then Japan and India joined in. Still curious of what happening but choosing to keep quiet for her.

* * *

Am not trying to make any enemies! No, the friendship between Indonesia and Russia is still in good shape even after the Sukhoi accident.

I'm sorry if I'm wrong somewhere, Rochu fans please don't kill me! And please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: Warnings for grammars, typo(s), OOC, OC, etc. Bare with it for my english is not the best of me!_**

* * *

" Okay then! That's all for today! And to sum it all up, I'M THE HERO!" America laughter can be heard everywhere around the room.

Everyone walked out from the meeting room. Now it was the World Meeting. It feel different for Nesia who can clearly see her former colonizer. The host of the World Meeting was her because some of the Nations were curious of Bali, and it all started from Miss World 2013. She liked it if there is tourists at her house but not _that _kind of tourists.

She was hurrying her steps to the gate. She wanted to have some rest and let Bali do all of the work and Bali who knows her sister current state just agree about it. Indo is waiting in front of the gate with his car. Relaxed that he can run away from stacks of paper on top of his office table.

" Kak Agung! Let's go!" Nesia who finally arrived, entered the car and seat at the back.  
Kak: Can be both big brother or big sister in Indonesian

Indo entered his car, still in the public make him remember that it's dangerous to call each other with nations name. After he positioned himself in the car driving seat. It was so quiet, no one dared to start a conversation. Until….

" Melati, why don't we go to a market and buy some presents." Indo started a conversation without knowing the consequence. (A/N: I finally got my own OC name!)

" For who?" Nesia asked, her eyes still looking blankly at the scenery outside.

" Ivan, his birthday is close isn't it?" Indo said.

" No." Nesia answered short.

' Oops! I totally forgot about their fight…" Indo swallowed hard, knowing his mistake.

* * *

**Last meeting, Nesia came back home with red eyes. Behind her was China, Japan and South Korea who was giving signals for Indo to send Nesia to her room first. After Indo send her to her room, they talked.**

**" What happened to Nesia?" Indo asked while serving three glasses of hot tea on the table.**

**" She got into a fight." China said while drinking his tea.**

**" With who?" curious of who could be still alive after fighting with his sister.**

**" Russia." Japan and Korea answered in unison.**

**" That's bad news…" Indo started to get worried if anything happen and Russia is the only person who can help them, what can they do?**

**" Let's just get them together somehow. Kids doesn't fight that long, aru." China said, while the other three younger personification just sweat dropped**

**at that.**

* * *

' Somehow, eh?' Indo can't seem to find it. ' Nesia is a stubborn girl.' Indo sighed heavily at his sister personality.

Nesia's POV

_'_December eh? It's pretty much going to be lonely again for him. Hmph! Serve him right!' I said in my mind but my heart denies it dearly. I wanted to celebrate it with him again and again, but with our 'silly' fight, we can't… What if he was totally alone? What if I was actually his only friend? What if he was depressed and- I better not continue.

All the way I was silent, no word came out from me accept when I ask or answered Kak Indo. Until we arrived at Bali's house, I was still silent. Bali is not at home, like I asked him. She became the tour guide for the others. Bali's house is big like my other State-tan. To fit many guest, her siblings including me and Kak Indo and the other guest is the Nations. Well, they will have a hard time to sleep. Considering how haunted Bali's house is, like the others but I think my and Kak Indo's house is the most haunted one between our siblings.

_' _Maybe I can repair our friendship with celebrating Russia's birthday…_' _I thought to myself, not realizing that after our fight, we started to use our Nation name rather than our human name.

Walking to my room and entered it, not looking at the calendar that marked December 30. I just lay my back on the soft bed and started to doze off peacefully.

End of Nesia's POV

Russia checked his memo which is written in his touch screen phone. Smirking at his great plan. Sending creeps to the others. ' All I need to do is invite everyone and have them blackmailed so that they will come obediently.'He said to himself, with a sly smirking face on.

(Beware of a sudden twist of story)

The next morning…

Indo can't stop giggling… His appearance has already draw attention. But, Balinese people respect other people privacy, so they just turn away. Indo hair is still a little wet from his shower this morning. He wears a simple t-shirt, and a black jean jacket, behind the t-shirt is his great build body. He was taller than China by some centimeter, making other people wonder is he is Asian or European but settles at Asian because of the color of his skin. Being the personification of a beautiful country has it's own consequence…

Back to the story. Indo is still giggling, wondering if his little sister Nesia just got both Malaysia's personification tsundere-ness. The other day she said she didn't want to buy a present for Russia, now Indo who wanted to buy a present sees Nesia picking presents for the Russian man. Indo just quickly hide himself, and hoping people who sees him doesn't think that he was some kind of a stalker or anything.

Nesia face was so serious that Indo wanted to laugh out loud but he just shut his mouth, enduring the urge to laugh. If he laugh and founded out by Nesia, he will be cursed by her for a week or so…

Suddenly, China just passed and notice Indo acting strange and decided to greet the younger personification.

" Agung!" China pat Indo's back, making him jump in surprise.

" B-bang Y-Yao! You almost make me scream…" Indo let out a sigh of relief.

" What are you doing, aru?" China asked.

" Well, I was just looking presents for Ivan, and when I got here… I found Melati… looking… for presents…. For you know who…" Indo stared back at his younger sister who already made her choice of present wrapped for her.

Instantly seeing this, Indo and China retreated from their place and change to another place but they still can see Nesia walking away from the shop with a… big present!? What in the world is behind that present wrapper!? Indo and China still looked at Nesia as she enters… wait, Jakarta's car!? Now Indo snapped. Indo has labeled two of his siblings as the most sneaky like a fox… That is South Kalimantan, the oldest of the Mischievous Siblings(The Kalimantan Siblings) and DKI Jakarta one of the Betawi siblings… Plus Jakarta is yandare plus a daredevil, no one wants to deal with him if he snaps… except the one older than him. (A/N: I based their character from their environment and stereotype. Older than him: Banjarmasin, Bali, Surabaya, Semarang, Makassar, Medan, Bandung, Ambon. )

Now he has three things to do. First, buy a present for Russia. Second, somehow make Nesia and Russia stop fighting and third… scold Jakarta for coming and if he's here, that means he didn't do his job and especially the military part. Such a pain…

" She's acting like that again… AH! Ivan you'll pay for taking my younger sister!" China exclaimed to himself. Indo just shrug it away and keep looking at the car that started to drove away.

'Now that I think again… Our friendship is already more than 80 years…'

* * *

~Flashback~

**1894….**

**Russia going to build a consulate office at a country named Nederlandsch Indie, Batavia. Now he and his boss at that time is at Netherlands office. Russia can't seem to take it anymore and decided to take a walk outside. He's a little curious because here it has a tropical climate, while his house is always snowy. When he was outside…**

**A beautiful young woman catch the 'young' Russian man attention. He thought to himself, how beautiful that woman was. Her long hair is long and silky with a very dark black color. She wears something he don't know but he know one thing from the way she dresses, her accessories is definitely made from pure gold. She was almost as tall as Japan, her skin is ripe brown, different from all the Asian he ever meet(The Far East). And one thing that make Russia wanted to walk to her… Her aura is friendly, full of grace and kind but at the same time it's so terrifying, powerful, and….. Scary somehow. Suddenly she turned her head and at that time her eyes meet Russia's eyes, at that time his heart says something is different about her, then it struck him… She is a personification like himself.**

**After that he decided to end his walk there and go back inside the office. Inside suddenly a green eyed man, his hair is blond and gelled up into… it looks like a tulip… came in the office. **

**" Batavia! Nederlandsch! Indie! Come here all of you!" He called, then that woman and a young boy with her came running. Behind them a young man who looked the same as the woman but the only difference is their gender.**

**" H-hello.." the young woman smiled, Russia's heart skip a beat, looking at that kind and somehow motherly smile. **

**" Hello." Russia managed to greet her back even though is smile send shivers to youngest among them. **

**" Indie, I want you to give him a tour around Batavia while Batavia and Nederlandsch, the two of you will be with me." The man ordered while the other two just sighed heavily.**

**~Time Skip~**

**" Indie, does you home ever snow?" Russia asked curiously.**

**" No, here we don't have the other two seasons… Since my land is crossed by the equator line." Indi(Nesia) answered while looking blankly ahead.**

**" Oh… If you want, you can visit my house anytime you want! It always snow there!" Russia smiled cutely.**

**" T-thanks." She stuttered. **

**" Hey, won't you be my friend?" now Russia is walking side by side with her.**

**" E-eh!?" **

**" I think that's a no…" Russia looked down to his feet.**

**" N-no! I don't mean that! I would love to! But what is your goal?" now Indie started to look suspiciously at him.**

**" What do you mean? I just wanted a friend because I never actually got a real friend…" Russia just scratch the back of his head.**

**" How lonely is that!? Then okay!" Indie smiled again, even more bright then the last one.**

**" Thanks!" Russia smiled back.**

**" This is the first time I have a white country become my friend!" Indie's smile grew wider now.**

**" What do you mean?" Russia asked again with curiosity.**

**" All this time, every white peopled country just came to my land just to take my rich, useful and expensive crops… They just steal… Even that tulip-head!" Indie answered with her smile leaving her beautiful face.**

**" I'm sorry… I'll help you get your independence! By the way, we haven't introduce each other properly yet!" Russia just realized that just now.**

**" Okay my name is Indie! My older brother is Nederlandsch! My full human name is Raden Lestari Kusuma Melati!" Indie offered her hand to shake.**

**" I'm Russia, the always snowing country! My full name is Ivan Braginsky!" Russia shake her hand.**

**" Oh yeah, I prefer to be called Nesia if any of the other country not around. That's my real name." Indie smiled.**

**" 'Kay!"**

**~End~**

* * *

Such beautiful past. Right after 5 years after independence, at year 1950 Indonesia establish official diplomatic relation with Soviet Union Russia. But actually they already be friend since 1894 when Russia build up consulate office in Batavia (now is Jakarta) and their relation more tight because Russia supporting Indonesia Independence.

A monumental building like Monas which is now become Indonesia Icon was actually built with Russia support. Russia also helped Indonesia to take west Irian back to Indonesia from Netherlands hand.

Indonesia also bought military weapons from Russia, and Russia taught Indonesian how to fight. Russia also helped Indonesia when the confrontation between Indonesia and Malaysia happened.  
even though they relation are colder after G30SPKI which is still mystery until now. but they never broke their relationship. but now their relation are fine. (A/N: Copy from a dA)

" Hey Agung!" China awaken Indo from his daydream of the 'cute' past of his little sister.

" Y-yeah?"

" Russia been smiling creepily! Better watch out…" China warned.

Now what will happen then?


End file.
